


Mine

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Where Stiles hides, Derek finds him [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Possessive Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally.... they get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Their lives go almost back to normal after that. Not back to normal, but to a new normal. Something that allows them to take each day at a time. They don‘t trust it, but after a few days, a few weeks, they find themselves relaxing into it, despite the fear.

Lydia and Allison organize pack nights every week, sometimes more often and it makes everyone feel a little better. Derek is all healed up now, but it took almost a month for his soles to heal properly. Now he runs with the pack, free, for the first time in almost a decade. It‘s been so long since he could relax like this and trust someone else to be responsible.

Stiles is feeling better. He doesn‘t sleep alone, ever, but they‘re not having much trouble with that either. Derek doesn‘t mind at all. He loves waking up in a bed that smells like both of them. They often have another pack member as well, careful not to enclose themselves in a bubble of two, where they know they could get stuck, lost and neither is sure they‘d find their way back. Stiles always has nightmares, but they’re getting milder, because he always has someone to confirm that this is real.

They’re getting ready for a night at the movies, actually going out in public. In Stiles’ room, where well, Derek’s been living in it as well, so it should probably just count as their room at this point. Derek is getting a red Henley from his drawer, when he hears Stiles gasp slightly.

“What’s wrong?” he asks as he turns to face him. He’s half tangled up in the shirt, arms tied together and Stiles sighs.

“Just realized I didn’t wake up last night at all. I slept the whole night Derek!” He leaps towards Derek, but Derek can’t catch him, tangled as he is, so they collapse together, leaning against the drawer.

“I’m going to kiss you now Derek. Because everything is okay.”

It’s a soft kiss, tender and sweet, _gentle,_ because they deserve that now. Derek deserves that.

To Derek it feels like no kiss has been real until this, because this grounds him, makes everything clearer and safe.

“I love you. Now let’s go to the movies,” Stiles smiles. “Also, put on that shirt, you can’t go out like that. People might think they can have you. But they can’t. Your mine.”

Derek tugs the shirt over his head. “Yours,” he says and leans in for another kiss. “and you’re mine.”

Stiles smiles and then runs down the stairs. Derek goes straight after. This feels like a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone that has stuck through reading this, as well as anybody that finds this later on, but reads, comments or leaves some kudos. I cherish every hit on my stories, because just knowing people have been here gives me motivation. 
> 
> This series has been quite the rollercoaster and I'm glad you guys let me take you for a ride. Tell me how it was....


End file.
